


Sex before Hex

by Colie93



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, albus and Scorpious, draco malfoy and harry potter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colie93/pseuds/Colie93
Summary: It's been five years since the battle and Harry wants to move on in his life and try to find a purpose for himself. He always enjoyed teaching defense, so Harry becomes the defense against the dark arts teacher, but what he doesn't know is that Draco Malfoy is also starting this year as the potions master. And what makes things more complicated is Mcgonagall wants the two new professors to do a after class program for the damaged kids that went through the war. How can they help these kids, when they are damaged themselves? And a better question, why the bloody hell is this program called "sex before hex".Drarry and AU Albus and Scorpious





	Sex before Hex

ch 1

SCREAMS. Screams everywhere. Screams of sorrow, pain, grief and happiness filled Harry's ears after defeating Voldemort. The horror ends here, but now begins a new journey, one that Harry Potter could never think about facing; a battle beginning again. One boiling to the surface SCREAMING to boil up! Like the tea pot brewing so hot that the steam needs to finally blowout with a huge scream. This is a new Territory, a new battle, a new war harry needs to face: himself. 

He was aware of what ptsd was when he was a ordinary "freak" little boy who many years ago talked to himself in the dark. He was eight years old boy. Hair in his face and cloths that was enormous on him. While getting yelled at again by his uncle Vernon, he was ordered to clean the kitchen again and "This time do it right boy" screamed his uncle, continuing "and after your done and this place is absolutely spotless you will go back to room and stay there without supper because bad boys do not eat supper". Trembling with anger harry was scrubbing the floor when he heard SCREAMING. Shocked he bought his head out just to find that it was a audience from the Oprah Winfrey show, damn, his stupid cousin left the Telly on again and if he doesn't shut it off, HE will get in trouble with it. When his little fingers was about to press the off button he saw a beautiful women with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked at her with such admiration. "She looks like me? I wonder what my life would be like if she was my mother?" Harry thought. It was thirty minutes. It felt like a life time. Harry's eyes had tears, hearing this women's story of abuse from her exboyfriend and having severe ptsd because of it. "What are you doing?" Screamed uncle Vernon. 

A gasp of emerald green eyes awakened, and a eighteen year old boy now feels very much like his eight year old self. 

It's been five years. And a 23 year old harry is wondering out in space. Immediately awaken his trance was a urgent high voice "HARRY". And the two tired green eyes looked into Kingsleys eyes. "I know you want me to stay and moving up in the Autors unit, I.. you were all good to me. I truely apperaite what you all have done for me. I have learned so much. I.. this is hard for me but no matter what you tell me, nothing will changed what happened. I. Can't. Do. This. Anymore!" 

Kingsley paced back and forth muttering, "but but you must, I mean mistakes happen harry, I know it was a tradety that the young girl died, but what about the others? You have saved so many others?   
And can continue to save many more if you stay. 

Harry to tired to argue looks back, "I agree with you. I am more useful saving people, but one day I will not be here and others need to be saved. I think... I know that it will be more useful of my time to teach at Hogwarts. Teaching defense and making sure at a young age they all know how to defend themselves properly. 

Kingsley looked at him coldly, "Even though you are one of the most well liked and famous wizards, do you think the student body will give you a warm welcome? Even though I know you tried your best, Katie was a well liked girl. Only a first year hufflepuff. Yet she made so many impressions with the students and teachers. Her death hurts them. She was under your care. I, I know you are hurting but trying to teach these students is not going to make up for their loss. 

Harry steps out into the doorway, "well I am going to try" than shuts the door. 

Flying his broom is the most liberating and freeing thing harry enjoys. No death, worries, regret, ptsd can touch him up here. And seeing Hogwarts from this point of view is utterly breathtaking! A faint smile crept on Harry's lips. He is home. 

The smell. Nothing compares to it. mcgonagall appears before him at the gate, "mr. Potter, welcome back" and she embrace him into her arms, sort of a hug. Harry is embarrassed and laughs "aha thanks, um it's good to be back" and smiles back at her. 

Walking into her office he is stunned of how beautiful it was. Her whole ceiling was a black tunnel that looked like it was filled with blue spirits. One spirit looking at him and smiling. Harry's heart came out of his chest. FRED! "Oh harry, I see you have found my memorial wall. Muggles, after a war would have a stone full of names of those who have passed, I thought that was such a beautiful thing. Of course though it needed a magically twist. She touches Harry's shoulder. "Sadly mr potter that is not the really Fred and these images you see before you are mere memories of them. I tell many students, including you, anytime you need to visit them, you are welcome to".

"Thank you professor, that means allot to me" mcgonagall laughs, She continues, "so before you get settled in there is something you should know.." and as she was going to say something that seemed rather urgent to tell harry. WHEN the door abruptly opens and enters Draco Malfoy. In Harry's head there is SCREAMING.   
Ch 2 

"Malfoy?" Harry said in a harsher tone then he anticipated. The grey eyes looked hard into his green eyes, "potter", he sounded like himself yet not. The way he said his name was unnerving. He remembers in flashbacks like it was yesterday all the times he screamed "potter" from all those times at the Quittach pitch, the echoes throughout the hallways, to the agonizing plea "POTTER" has he grab Draco by the arm, flying him out of the fire hell in the room of requirements that seventh year. Yes, harry has heard many ways Draco Malfoy spoke his last name. But this time it was unnerving. like he stripped away his soul while looking at him and huffed his name like it didn't matter, like the bloody git is more mature and willing to move forward. Well.. harry knows Draco Malfoy more than anyone else and he knows he is up to something underneath that act. 

She continues "So I also brought you boys, well men now, here because I need your help on a troubling matter". Harry and Draco looked at each other blankly. Unable to form words. Harry felt stupid, of course everywhere in his god damn life things need to be complicated and not simple, viewing how Draco is holding himself he can assume that the other feels the same way. Draco than speaks, "if I may ask, what are you getting at professor". She looks at both and smiles, " these past few years have been well hell. Repairing the building is easy, repairing damaged kids, not to easy. After the war the rivalry is different between Gryffindors and Slytherins. They have formed gangs. Hexing each other left and right. It's out of control. A good amount are often in the hospital wing more than their damn class rooms. It needs to end. As you can imagination the sixth years and seventh years are the worst. When the battle ended the first and second years of that time went through allot. To young to defend their school and friends, And being tortured by the older students throughout that year. She sighs. They all have left, the other years. But those two years are now six and seventh year students, carrying a burden that other years will never understand. It's hard for professors to punish them because they pity them. But it's going no where! Mr. Malfoy you are brilliant at potions, but also intelligent, you know how to talk to people, you know how to especially never give up on people when so many others have, people see someone evil or hopeless, a lost case, but you would never see a person that way. I know what you have done these past few years mr Malfoy, you have a gift, you will be useful here. 

Harry was taken back, what was she saying? What did Malfoy do that deserved an appaulse. He hasn't seen much gossip about him and his family lately, but the only articles he has ever seen was when they bad mouthed Draco Malfoy and his past, the prophet never mentioned anything of the present, surely if he did something good, wouldn't it have been reported? 

"And harry" she smiled looking at him. His attention went back to her. "Obviously everyone knows you are qualified teaching defense, but you can help the Gryffindors because when so many years people tell you who you are and what you must be, you rebelled, gained control of horrible situations that you were in and made those terrible things into powerful outcomes. It is a rare beauty to have someone find good things and strengths under sad situations. Both of you outside of your teaching duties will be involved in a program that works with house unity and trying to amend these gangs activities and finally have our school at peace again. Here are text books of the well known trouble makers and their backgrounds so you have a better understanding of them. Their are two main leaders. Albus from Gryffindors, 7th year, and Scorpious Slytherin, 7th year. Bring down these leaders and the school will finally begin to properly heal". She walks out with a baffled Harry and a blank Draco.   
Ch 3 

Unsettled. That would be the best way to describe it. He is already anxious about how to prepare everyday lessons. Nervous of how students would reacted to him because he is famous, and react to him because of Katie's death, but now of course it will be a huge uproar when students find out about the other reason why he is there. 

And Malfoy. Why? Why Malfoy? Could my life get any harder? Even though the past five years have been tough he was able to push it through. He is so thankful for Hermione and Ron and the whole Weasley family in his life, thinking about them now gives him some relief. His other job was to demanding, he felt that barley saw them. But now he has nights and weekends, well some nights because he has to run the damn program with Malfoy now. 

He breathed deeply, he must enter and sit next to Malfoy at the end of the table in the great hall. When walking in he is amazed by the repair work they did. It looks similar, but what's different is there are light up quotes all over the walls, inspiring quotes and words of wisdom is what they look like. Harry was trying to read one from a far when he heard Malfoy leaning into him saying, "the past students wrote those on the walls, mcgonagall decided three years ago that seventh years when they leave can write on the wall, but it of course has to be approved by her.. you can imagine that she had to deny many because of the inappropriate langauge they wanted to use" he than smirked devilish, harry hated that, it reminded him of those seven years his smear smirk seemed like he knew it all, harry wanted to punch it. Draco continued his breath heavy on Harry's ear whispering like it's a secret, "but if you look closely at some of the quotes, you can see some do not appear what they seem" and harry eyes darted at him not saying anything in response and Malfoy stares back with that stupid smirk. God, does he want to punch him. 

Harry hates looking around because he knows everyone is staring at him. Talking about him. But he is curious, he was reading the students files last night and was very intrigued. Both boys are so different, yet both have such interesting experiences and stories. He wanted to figure them out more. He dares to lookup to look at the two students that causes such trouble. Why do they have major rivalry tables next to each other baffled him. Perhaps it's smarter for them to be in the opposite side of the room. He first saw the Slytherin, Scorpious. He was a pretty boy, similar to Draco, wow really? Did I just say that Draco was a pretty boy? Well whatever, it's just describing appearances and that's what they look like. But unlike Draco this boy seems shy, and very sad. He is not social with anyone, just reading his book, very much a intervert. Yet this intervert has high intellectual and is brilliant with his potion and transformation skills, which is why he is the leader, since his strategies are cunning and intellect, Slytherin is the house for him. Looking for albus was not hard to find. He to was handsome, more manly, and defined. He is a extervet, he is laughing and is surrounded by everyone and getting notes being passed to him left and right. He is the leader because goes full charge. Defending all years in his house, all the Gryffindors call him dad because he is known to be over protective of them, which the file later revealed that the Slytherins found this out and made fun of albus by calling him "daddy" which harry laughes at because in the muggle world that is referred has a sex term. 

"What are you laughing at potter", Harry looks up at Draco, "this is going to be a long year". 

Ch 4 

Breathe. Breathe slowly. Why am I nervous to see Malfoy. Harry knocks on his door to his chambers to discuss their schedules. Draco opens it, with a faint smile, "hello potter, well don't just stand there come in". Umm so I still know Malfoy is a git, good to know. Harry walks in and feels that he is going into Malfoys personal space, he feels uncomfortable like he shouldn't be there. Yet even with the unease he has in his stomach due to anxiousness, he found that the place seemed quiet cozy. Malfoy stares at him coldly and distant, and than laughs "aha so you have not changed much have you? Still go charging into something head first, action before thought, and now you are head in the clouds, playing out what to do next, potter do you realize MOST normal people think about what they are going to do than proceed to take action and talk". Harry looks at him coldly, "well you know I am not most people, malfoy" Draco looks at him with something different in his eyes. Harry can't pin point it, but it's unnearving again. Draco steps closer to Harry, Harry is cornered, no where to run, he needs to stand his ground and accept this challenge. Draco is now a few inches away from Harry. Draco reaches out, Harry sucks in air just about to reach for his own wand which is drilled into his reflexes when he notices it's Draco Malfoys hand is out, like a hand shake. "Potter, you are right you are not like anyone else" Harry was stunned by this. "You are the only one who can help me get these kids back in line, and no, not because your the chosen one, not because your famous, or even because your a Gryffindor, but because you always saw good things in bad people, a gift I can assure you barely any possess." Draco hand is trembling now. Harry is frozen not understanding what to do. "I.. I know it's hard to wash away our differences and our past, but we need to be civil and try because I need you to be my partner on this. Let's make amends right now, do you accept this" Draco reaches out with his hand very noticeabley shaken, Harry does not understand. Why is Malfoy not being a prat and "trying to be civil" yet smirks allot and makes dark humor jokes to. Harry also thought he had Draco figured out, yet now he is at a total loss. But right now all he can see is his trembling hand reaching out for Harry to touch. Harry knows it's a stupid few second hand shake, he should just get it over with. "I agree Malfoy" and he took the other boys hand and his life again collapse around him. Malfoys hands was slender and soft, slipping into Harry's hand, it's almost felt intimate rather than a simple handshake. Than they did not pull away, neither one of them. Frozen in time there hands are intertwined and what broke the silence was a window breaking and lights flickering. A SCEAM happened again, this time it was Harry and Draco who shouted out of surprise when the window broke and lights flickered while they had a handshake. They were both breathing heavily, magic, powerful magic was building up in the air like a huge shock wave. Draco breathed, "what the bloodily hell was that". Harry still panting, "I don't know, it wasn't us right? I mean it can't be". Draco looked at him with his beautiful grey eyes, in his chambers, breathing heavily, Harry felt like he was being stripped off, pieces of his soul being ripped. Do i think Draco is beautiful? I mean he isn't bad looking, but this feeling is unnerving and uncomfortable. Harry just pay attentions to detail yeah that was it was. "Potter did you even listen to what I was saying" Harry looked up, Malfoy continued aggravatly, "so what I was saying was maybe the reason why this happened is two things: one being way more likely than the other. First it could be that because many years ago you stole my wand and used it, somehow our magic cores intertwined, it makes sense since we shook hands with the same hands we used the same wand in". Harry nods in agreement, "and what's the possible second reason". Draco looked away in embarrassment "well remember when you were a kid and you couldn't control your magic, it just expressed itself during magic when ever there was a strong emotion like angry or love" Harry looks up at Draco and they are again challenging each other's eyes, "okay Malfoy but we are adults now, not children so how does that make sense" Draco rolled his eyes, "yes, great observation potter ten points to Gryffindor" Harry is pissed now. Steaming. The tea pot will blow any minute. Than someone came into the room. They both turned around. It was Neville longbottom. "Oh hey guys, Harry it's been awhile" and stepped to harry and hugged him, "oh hello Draco thanks for everything you have done it has truely meant allot" and Draco smiled and they hugged. Harry was not okay. What the hell is Neville talking about. And what! Why are they hugging why is Malfoy getting like the nice guy but always a dick with me. Neville continued "Harry could I talk to you for a moment" Harry stares at Draco "I will talk to you later about the program" he got a nod from Draco. He walked out with Neville. "As you know harry for all five years I have been the herbololgy professor and understand the horrible situation we are in. Any questions please come to me, I know my students very well. ALL of them". Harry breathed deeply "including Katie" Neville looked sad, "yes including Katie, she was special as you know, she can heal people through her hands! That type of magic is so rare, I wish the reporters didn't expose her secret. Because maybe she would still be with us rather than being kidnaped and than.." Neville stoped breathed heavily "you know no one blames you harry", harry is feeling chocked up, "no one has to blame me, I blame myself all the time" Neville was going to reach a arm around Harry but Harry walked to quickly so he didn't feel the others touch. "Could I ask you something Neville" "anything" replied Neville. "Malfoy was cruel to you for so long, why are you buddies now". Neville studied his face, "no one told you: Luna, hermione, Ron" Harry is now pissed why do they keep secrets from him. "Tell me what?" Neville continued, "he has changed, don't give me that face harry he has! He has apologized to all families, not just verbally but through actions, he has rebuild this entire school, helped fund raise for the families who lost loved ones, and run grieving meetings". Harry is stumped, "why wouldn't any of this be reported?" Neville laughs "oh Harry you know they are completed one sided, the daily prophet, they would not want to show a Malfoy as a good guy, because that would mean they are wrong, and they never want to be wrong." Harry doesn't understand any of it. This new Draco Malfoy, that handshake that ended on a weird note, his saddness about Katie and his anxiety about his first day of teaching tomorrow. Neville walks away, "good luck harry"   
Ch 5.

Whispers. They can sometimes be worse than screaming. They sound like static that pierce you. Heart racing out of his chest. Breathe, it is a classroom, they are twelve year olds. I am Harry Potter. I battled dragons, spiders, trolls, and most powerful dark wizards. These are little kids, everything will be fine. But it's not fine is it? They all knew Katie. All love and miss her. They will not see a hero before them like many do, but the man who couldn't save their friend. Harry would rather face the dragon right now. 

Let do this. Harry walks in, show authority: "class hello I am professor potter, and I will be teaching you defense, we will make our schedules every other week where week one will be text book and second weeks will be hands on. I feel that this will be the most productive way for you to learn. At the end of each month you will have a written exam and a physical exam to pass in order to get to the next level. Even though it will make me happy you all pass, I will be more so thrilled if you can use these skills to protect yourself more." As harry stated that a second year Slytherin looked up at him in admiration. "Any questions" whispers again. Gah do I tell them to stop doing that? And than the little boy with the green tie shyly raised his hand. "Yes, great, what's your name" the boy replied in a soft spoken voice "umm I am hunter" Harry smiles, "well hunter what is your question" the boy answered without looking at professor potters eyes "when do we get to learn shielding?" Harry happy eyes saddened. 

"Umm Neville" they were at the great hall eating supper. Neville is next to Draco so harry has to awkwardly lean into Draco to speak to Neville. Neville looks up, "yes Harry". "This is a a weird question, I mean I don't know where to start but umm" Draco sighs "potter just quickly get to the point so you can stop leaning over and spitting on my food" harry looks at him with anger, "well Malfoy most people are finished, perhaps you should be quicker". Harry felt a quick jab to his ankle. Harry stunned "what are you twelve" and kicked him back. Draco coldly "you utter.." Neville pops his head back into the conversion, "sorry to end this lovers quarrel but what did you want to tell me harry?" Harry and Draco went completely red. Lovers quarrel? What the hell is neville on about? Why would he even suggest that? Even if it was just to be funny. Neville was a nice bloke but he wasn't funny or jokey. What made him think of that when watching them. Harry now is very self conscious, wait what do others see? How do they view both of them. Four years ago he came out to his family and friends. The daily prophet and the public do not know because it's no ones business. But fear crept into harry. Is it noticeable that I am bent? What is Malfoy thinking to? Wait why is he staring at me. He is rolling his eyes again. "Harry. Harry. HARRY" wait what.. "oh sorry nevell what were you saying" Neville laughs "well it's more like what are you saying. You wanted to tell me something.." harry cheeks are still red "oh right, I was teaching second year students and a kid named hunter asked me when they can learn shielding, I don't know it's odd, because the way he said it, it seemed like he was scared of something". Neville looks sad and Malfoy looks confused. "It's hard to explain all these years but is been tough. When I was a seventh year I refused to torture and hurt the first and second year students, but not many were lucky. They became violent with each other, the gangs, at first they hexed each other, than started to poisoned each other, humiliated one another, things that totally would have expelled us immediately will not expel them because they have a law protecting them since they were damaged through the war. Unfortunately the violent cycle repeats. Riveral houses will sometimes target young kids because it is easier since they don't know how to defend themselves." Harry's stomach twisted with disguse and anger. Draco angry said "how did it get this bad and this far" Neville frowned, "I don't know but we have tried everything, both of you are our only hope"

Harry heard a knock on his chambers, opened it. He saw the two grey eyes staring back at him. "May I come in" harry gulped "yes of course". Draco looked around the room "hmm cozy but needs more pictures and liveliness" harry stares "I know you didn't come here to yet again insult me, what do you want Malfoy". Draco looks up "I am not insulting I am merely observant" that damn smirk again. Harry huffed "what do you want". Draco steps closer, to close, mere meters apart. Harry feels his hot breathe on him, intensely looking into his eyes like a vampire trance, Draco whisper and said "I want you". 

SCREAM of the loud alarm woke harry up. He jolted up in a panic. Sweat soaking his body, he is trembling and painting, fuck. What the bloodily hell of a nightmare was that. He has had many weird dreams, this certainly tops them all. 

Ch 6 

Exhausted. That is a understatement. Barley sleeping last night due to the weird dream about Malfoy. I have never had sex dreams, even being gay didn't have any guys in his dreams, especially not his ex enemy! Throughout years of Hogwarts he has had nights terrors of relatable things happening in his life, like dying, loved ones dying, Voldemort. He always felt that dreams always tried to tell him something, especially at Hogwarts. His dreams are always so vibrate and real. But why must the bloke be him? Okay this could be the reason why. Harry is lonely. Harry is gay. He's been seeing Draco all week, which is surreal because he hasn't seen him in so many years, than add nevilles statement about the lovers quarrel and BAMG it all got warped into this odd dream. This damn dream that is tearing him apart. 

"Potter, day dreaming again?" Harry gasped from being startled in the hallway. Harry than rolled his eyes "well what else can I do when walking? Talk out loud? I would seem mad, wouldn't I?" Draco smiled "you accepted a position as a professor at Hogwarts where you will be also partners with me in a program, many would say you are already mad" harry bites his lower lip, feeling awkward "speaking of being partners" Draco than took away his faint smile and replaced it with a curious look on his face. Harry FUCKED up. Red alerts are going. There is screaming again. "Umm not like that, obviously" Draco tilted his head repeating harry "obviously", it was sounded creepy like snape. Harry resumed, "well tonight is the program and we need to discuss what to do. I was thinking of a idea last night but it's crazy and i need to tell you since it involves you" Draco laughs again and smirks, "oh really you had a crazy idea last night involving me, due tell" Harry's heart stopped. Malfoy stated that in such a seductive way, if he wasn't a Slytherin, Harry would almost thought he was flirting with me rather than humiliate my poorly arranged sentence. So stupid! Why would I say it like that! I could have stated it in so many ways meanwhile here I am looking like a utter ass. And Draco is waiting for a response. What should I say? "Do you really want to know Malfoy" Draco seemed surprised that Harry was going along with this. "Obviously" he is clearly saying that to annoy me. This time harry smirks and leans a little into Draco, "I thought about us, back in Hogwarts" Draco is unsettled not knowing where this is going, Harry continues "I thought what could have made us make amends at that time? punishment wouldn't have stopped us, they couldn't keep us away from one another. WHAT is the one thing that will make them work together expect against one another" Draco was at lost for words not knowing the correct answer. After the silence Harry replies "if they have a common enemy! I know this will work. In seventh year you never told them my identity at the manor" Draco remembered it like it was yesterday. The boy he grew up hating pleading with his beautiful eyes not to say anything and Dracos cold heart stopped and slowly became warm. He needed to keep him safe. He couldn't tell. "You didn't tell them it was me because we had a common enemy, Voldemort, so in a bizarre way we worked together because of that". Draco than said "okay but voledmort isn't around so who will the enemy be?" Harry smiles "us". 

Ch 7 

Hope. A four letter word that is greater than the other four letter words: hate and love. It's ironic that hope is suppose to be when one is hopeful, yet it is beyond sinister. Under intense situations you still have it! It's bleeding inside your veins. Even at times that you don't want it, it's there, there to MOCK you. 

Draco leans into harry whispering "they are walking in". They were at draco's classroom which use to be professors snapes old classroom. Harry looks at his old seat. He wished anything for a brief moment to go back in time. To tell the little boy who hates his teacher so much to try to understand him. If only he knew than what that man sacrificed to protect him. The times he made excuses for harry to sit with him at detention not because he hated harry, but because he grew to care for him and only found it a relief when harry is closes to his side so he can protect him from harm. This is what harry wants. They will hate him for it, but it's because he loves them. The class is divided the Slytherins on the left and Gryifodors on the right. Where is albus and scorpious? Draco seemed to noticed to "where is albus and scorpius" he said in a firm voice. Laugher on both sides happened. Assholes. Harry was anger "you all must have hexed each other to many times because clearly you all are having a hearing problem. Your professor spoke, give him a answer or expect the consequences". Draco was taken back, harry was very well assertive which is new to see and more than that he defend him. All the years flash back to when Harry would angerly tell ron and hermoine not to listen to him because it was useless. He was always useless. Now the one boy he once so desperately wanted approval of is now standing up for him. He got his handshake and this in one week, Draco smiles this will be a good year. Harry turns and looks at him oddly, crap. Draco returns to the tough guy look on his face. Harry looks at Draco perplexed, was Draco smiling at me? Than he resumed to the class, "if you don't summon them in two seconds, fifty points from each person will be removed" SCREAMS begin. "WHAT" "This isn't fair" "Tosser" Harry's head turned, wait what? Why out of any insult that one showed up. Is it obvious?, Draco cuts in "SILENCE!". Both harry and Draco heard the silence but they were not looking at Draco who spoke it but at the doorway. Albus and Scorpious are in bad shape. Both boys are soaked with their uniforms drenching the floor. Draco looks disgusted, wow it's nice that Malfoy is upset about them fighting, Draco huffed "you boys are seventh years don't you know a simple drying spell"... and this is why hope is poison. After they dried up both of them looked at each other in pure hatred. Did Draco and I use to look like that? Harry wondered. Harry continued "so what shall we do with our little situation, punishments going no where, rewards don't either, it just makes you guys more sneaky about it. Professor Malfoy and I truly know what you have been through. We were there. It was horrible, We all suffered a great deal, can't sleep, can't trust anyone. It's a horrible way to live. You must have heard many stories about Professor Malfoy and I and sadly most of them are true. But under those stories there is depth. It is more than a hex, right? There is a deep rooted problem. If I only known what he was really going through at that time and he truly knew what I was going through, I think, I know, that it would have been different" Draco tried not to tear up, his throat was tight. Did Harry truly mean what he is saying? Harry than replaces his empthatic look with a harder look now "but there are no excuses anymore you guys are not defensivless anymore, you are not twelve but seventeen, you are young adults and need to have conquences for what you have done. Therefore under headmaster who approved of this, we will have the Slytherins 6 and 7th years and Gryifodors 6th and 7th years now will live in the chamber of secrets, well not so secret anymore but you get what I am saying" SCREAMING again. "You can't do this" "we will report abuse" "tosser".. who the hell keeps saying that? Harry looks around defensively. "ENOUGH" screamed Draco, "professor potter and I are only allowed to do this because we have the great misfortune of babysitting you guys down there, ALL of us will be sleeping down there. And no there are no comfy beds, there are sleeping bags, we will make it like a camping trip" a Slytherin next to Scorpious muttered "yeah camp hell" a Gryifodor adds "more like kink torture dungeon". Albus stands up "my house will not be treated in such a way, we refuse no matter how many bloody points you take away" Scorpious rolls his eyes "your an idiot Al, right when I walked in a noticed, did you? Any of you?" He signes "in between the doors are dark callioflower only grown in the west of the dark forest, and it's covered in what looks like slugs slim, this is what is called trust line, you can't force someone to walk past it, but once they willing do, it puts a spell bind on them. Causing that person or persons to take orders from the maker, and if not causes them to stand in place forever until they obey" albus looks frustrated "WHAT!" "Wait, woah wait, we did not willing cross the line! We were forced to because if we didn't we would have had detention for month and house points taking away" Scorpious looks at albus in disbelief "you are such a moron! The spell doesn't care if it is far and just! They tricked us, it is done, we can't do anything about it" albus slams scorpious hard on the wall breathe heated "stop calling me a moron you heartless..." Draco and harry torn the boys apart. Harry shouted "stop. This ends now! Sit down!" Angerly both boys sat. "Well this will be fun" Harry said while looking at Draco with amusement. "I didn't get to the worse part, outside of your sleeping arrangements twice a week you will be in this classroom for two hours with a assigned partner. Each Slytherin will have a Gryifodor, NO EXPECTATIONS. You will have to preform different obstacles with this person. Okay here we go: dean with Mitch, Tracey with Anna, tom with newt, Nicole with Jess, rob with jade, and lastly albus and scorpious". SCREAMS again. "I will go to the daily prophet on this" "you will regret this" "tosser".. bloodly hell this is going to be a long year! 

Ch 8 

Nightmares. Screams filling Harry's ears of the war, everyone he loves dying, Sirius eyes going lifeless as the archway takes him. A few seconds of his life become shattered, ruining his happy future. A few seconds ruined his chance of a happy life of belonging to his family. Gasping for air as harry awakens he jumps up in defense! What am I doing here, panic made his heart pound fast and faster, Voldemort he is back! He wants to kill me again! This CANT happen again! Than he felt cold hands on his hand "Harry" whispered Draco, Harry fell back nearly falling, when Draco grabbed him and stumbled down on the ground with him. Draco was ontop of harry now, trembling, "it's okay, I am not going to hurt you, your safe". Harry mind starts to ease just realizing where he was. He was sleeping at the chamber of secrets. Six hours ago Draco and harry brought the students here to sleep for the first night. It was very eventful to say the least. 

Flashback. Harry looks at Draco with concern "okay everyone is starting to setup their beds so far it's going okay, only been three hexs so far, oh bloody hell now four" Draco looked over, "Mitch! Apologies to Jared for that sting jinx you just did, now!" Draco chucked Harry thinks perhaps he is going mad. "Why are you laughing Malfoy?" Draco turns to him, "do you think this is what we looked like, to the professors when we were at Hogwarts?" Harry was stunned that he would even mention his past to harry. Harry nodes "yea aha I guess it did". Draco looks more serious now. And he whispered "did you mean what you said earlier, about things would have been different if we knew each other". Harry looked up at dracos eyes seeing true vulnerability. He has never seen his guard down, well other than that time he shook his hand. When looking into those grey eyes he saw sadness, but also a hint of something. Hope. Harry's heart races, he licks his lips, "I do believe that" Draco breathed out loud like it was has if he was holding his breathe and he said "well we can get to know each other now, let begin again shall we, hi I am Draco" he takes his hand out again. Harry smiles Remembering all those years ago when he dismissed that young boys friendship and now greeting it with high anticipation. Harry takes his hand once again, "hi I am harry", they stay still it seems like they are holding hand than shaking them. Draco can't look at Harry's eyes "does this mean we are calling each other by our first names" harry smiles "I would like that, Draco" Draco smiles "sounds good, Harry"  
Screams. Both Draco and harry turn around to see scorpious and albus rolling on the floor. Albus shouting "why can't you mind your damn business" Scorpious than retorted "than stop being everyone's daddy" Harry is red in embarrassment. Oh god, no. A few students laughed, they must have been raised in the muggle world to think what harry was thinking to. Albus got off of scorpious before Draco and harry can tear them apart, Draco concerned, "um scorpious were you raised by purebloods, scorpious looked away, and said "I guess that is what you can call them" with anger in his voice. Draco proceeded "could I talk to you in private" scorpious nodes, Harry felt that it was a good opportunity to do the same with albus, harry looks up, "could I talk to you in private as well" albus nodes. Once they have reached a corner harry was about to say something when albus cuts him off. "I use to admire you. All my life I heard of all of your achievements in hogwarts and outside of hogwarts, people would call you a hero. Well I prayed for my hero everyday when I was here, being tortured by the upper class students and my hero never showed up! He NEVER came to rescue me. I decided that Heros didn't exist and that I would save them all. I got it the worst, I would cause trouble to make them punish me rather than the other students in my house." Harry's heart was broken. "I am sorry I couldn't be there for you. Any of you. But there are reasons for that, I know you can't understand now but" albus than cuts him off "reasons. Like how Katie died!" Harry's eyes filled with tears and albus stomped away. He needed to talk to Draco. He was quietly going behind Draco when he overheard the end of their conversation, Draco saying "well I am sorry, I know what it's liking having that type of home life, and I should point this out to you but you will be rather embrassed" scorpious looks Mortified "what?" He studders. Draco continued "only people in the muggle world would know but the term daddy does not refer to a dad, I mean it can, but in modern culture it seems to be a term used during sex, and its mostly popular with the gay culture, I know you wouldn't your professor telling you this but umm you should know so you don't embrass yourself more". Scorpious is stumped "wait, no that can't be! No! I, wait would anyone know being raised in the muggle world? Because albus was raised in that world" anger build up. "Did he know this whole damn time!" Draco but his lip "I don't know what al does or doesn't know, just, just don't say anything! I am sure he doesn't know because wouldn't he mad fun of you for it?" Scorpious nodes in agreement than walks away. Harry was stunned yet again by Draco! "Hello Draco" Draco wiped his head back "how long have you been listening?" Harry now is the one smirking "not long! Oh and we need to get some more students set up before bed, and oh Draco, how do you happen to know what daddy is?" Draco red in the face runs away.

Flashback ends. His breathing is in unison with Draco. He looks beautiful in this light. Harry felt bad for his freak out but he can't move or say anything, Draco who fell on him is still on top of him and he once in his life feels safe. His warm body and saying "it's okay, your safe" made harry feel warm inside. Something else was happening to his body though it was getting heated and oh god no! Am I getting hard? Right now? With Draco! A few students woke up from the noise and a sixth year screams "the professors are hooking up, with ALL of us here" Draco pure embrassment jumps to his feet, and so does Harry. All students are awake and STARING at them! Draco retorts "we were not" a seventh year says "told you guys that this is a kink torture dungeon." Than a Slytherin adds "wait a minute! We don't have a name for this program let's call it sex before hex" everyone starts laughing and chanting "sex before hex" "sex before hex". This will be hard to explain to mcgonagall. 

Ch 9 

Fierce. If Harry had to define mcgonagall in one word it would be fierce. She has many layers, she is very maturely, always very motherly towards Harry throughout his childhood, he is very fond of her. And fearless, the way she stood up to umbridge, and protected the castle and the students of hogwarts during the war was undeniable admirable! She is a very sweet women, well until your summoned into her office and she looks at you so deeply that you feel like your soul is being sucked out by the demenetors kiss! "Mr potter and mr Malfoy" she says as she sips her tea staring cold at them. "So, sex before hex? Is this your master plan to help these kids?" Harry was about to speak when Draco cut him off, "well professor sex is indeed better than hexing, right?" Harry gasped and kicked dracos ankle "what Draco means to say is that well of course we don't agree but it was hard stopping them, I mean I think we made progress. They were getting along those few moments" mcgonagall does not look amused, "i would not call it a success that four hexs occurred and the bloodily school waking up to what sounded like demonic ghost chanting 'sex before hex' in the pipes". Draco laughed out loud. "This is not funny mr Malfoy, this also creates another question, this is quiet awkward to talk about this, I can't really say that it was a surprise that you are together" Harry doesn't understand, together? She continues "but don't show you're public affection infront of them, even if you think they can't see you, believe me they can" Draco red in the face once again jumps in "professor we are not" she cuts him off "you gentlemen are dismissed". 

Harry and Draco walked like zombies in the hallway. Cold silence between the both of them. They are now crossing the bridge that harry in his third year found out by Lupin that "you have your mothers eyes". Harry pounders when he thinks about him, there is always sadness but weirdly right now on the bridge it feels like he is with him, Harry felt comfort in this and had to stop to admire the view while thinking of him. Draco looks at Harry who stopped aburtly, "Harry are you okay?" Harry gives Draco a slight smile "this is where Remus told me about my parents. I sadly knew little of them. I made up so many stories about them in my head but it was all make believe, it was not real. But what he told me up here was" Draco slightly smiled "what did he tell you" Harry looks at Draco and says "sadly not much but" he laughs "he told me I have my mothers eyes, I don't know why it made a big impression on me, it meant allot, like after that I would look in the mirror and try to see my mother through my eyes if that makes sense" Harry blushed. Draco looks intensely at Harry's eyes "you, you have beautiful eyes" Harry's blush deepened, his heart sank, that is when he realized, I am in love with Draco Malfoy. he can't form words. The rug got pulled and he is terrified and thrilled at the same time. He wants to shout it out for the world to know because screw the public and daily prophet he wants Draco, wants all of him. But that excitement went away. What if he doesn't like me back? I need to talk to him, find out what this all means, I need to muster up courage and tell him, Harry wiped his head around to talk to Draco but Draco was gone. 

Harry decided to rest at his chambers, it's been a long day, than when he opened the door, HARRY! Screamed a familiar voice who almost made him fall has she hugged him with all her might. Hermione. He looks up Ron! "hermione let him breathe" she pulled away from harry, and as she did that ron jumped on him and gave him a even worse over bearing squeeze. "RON! Your killing me! Ron!" Ron released harry. And harry was breathing heavily, "what are you guys doing here? Not that I am glad to see you! I am bloodly thrilled, but we weren't suppose to meet till next weekend" hermione chipped in "well your stories were so interesting in your letters, i mean who knew Draco and you would have to be partners and work together! We just want to hear more about it, and we also have news that we didn't want to wait till next weekend." Harry saw their excitement "my stories are boring, no need to know them, why don't you guys tell me the good news" hermione was not giving in "no harry you first, how has the first two weeks been", Harry is stumped he is not ready to tell them everything yet, "it's pretty boring, nothing much just students hexing each other, all of us having a sleep over at chamber of secrets, my classes were hard to figure out but now.." Ron stopped him with his fingers to harry mouth "woah Harry what? Why are guys sleeping in the chamber of secrets?" Harry sighs "well the 6th and 7th years are really bad, they are in the hospital wing more than there classrooms, they would have been expelled a long time ago but those years were are protected under law since they victims of war. So basically it would take them to kill someone to get send away, they have tried everything nothing worked, Draco and I have a plan, it's to long to say put it involves us sleeping there and making them join unity." Hermione raised her eye brow "did you just call Malfoy by his first name?" Harry gulped "um yea we need to make amends for you know good example for the students and I know this sounds bizarre but Draco has changed he is a better person, I mean still has dark humor and smirks allot like he is up to something, but better" Harry doesnt know how they will react to this? Will Ron freak out? He looks over at Ron "we know harry" wait what. Ron continued "I mean I never told you because during the time he were busy being a auror and I thought bringing the past would hurt you so I didn't mention it. But he helped George allot, Malfoy setup meetings and George went to them mostly to see what he was up to, he went to every single one, so badly wanting Malfoy to show his true colors. And he did show his true colors. George didn't tell me much, he said it is personal but Malfoy helped him allot, George sadly isn't as funny and jokey has he use to be but after Malfoy he started smiling again. Don't get me wrong I still think he is a git, but I am glad George is getting better". Harry was blank. Upset that no one told him about Draco, but also knew back than he wouldn't have believed them, he had to witness it himself. Harry looks back at them. "What exciting news do you have for me?" Hermione smiles "well Ginny and Victor Krum got engaged" Ron was rolling his eyes. Three years ago Ginny made the professional quittach team and fell for victor, Ron hated it! "But hermione you guys dated! Our in laws dated so weird" "Ronald it was one kiss when I was fourteen get over it" Harry laughs at them, he loves them. Hermione than looks at Harry, "are you okay with that" Harry is confused "I love Ginny and I am happy for her, why wouldn't I be?" Ron chips in "well it's just you have never dated anyone! I mean any blokes and I am sure many guys if they knew you were gay would line the up the door for you." Harry rolled his eyes "I am dealing with to much to date" Ron looks at him in amusement "you are such a old man you are always busy! Your young and free, if you don't want to date fine don't date, but fool around, please for me, do it before you seal the deal" hermione hits Ron shoulders "I will remember that Ron! And harry is sentimental! He couldn't hookup with anyone, he likes knowing them for a long time and he also likes..." she pauses. Ron looks at her "hermione what?" She looks away flustered "um nothing!" Ron smiles "okay now for the REAL reason why we are here" Harry sitting on his bed looks up. Ron and Hermione SCREAMS "we are pregnant!" And both jump ontop of him on his bed! Harry is laughing and holding on to them so excited for them! Ron smiled "and your The Godfather" Harry heart stopped. And felt like it was restarting, a godfather. I can have a family after all.   
Ch 10 

Time. That's what they all say, 'time heals all wounds' but sadly that is not true for some. It's been two more weeks, the beginning of the October it's always beautiful this time of year, yet for Harry its always sad in the month of October, his parents passed away. All memories that could have been erased and all because of TIME. 

The tasks were unbearable at times. Every Tuesday and Thursday at Malfoys classroom the partners had to preform simple task. Today's task, brew this potion even first years can do, almost all of them exploded and I can see Malfoy was going to explode with it! "I know you all can do this! You are purposely putting solid crystals in them because you know it will cause a explosion, you are trying to revolt against the tasks I am asking you to preform. They all gave him a death glare, besides scorpious who despite being the packs leader, likes him privately but never shows it infront of his friends, I can tell Draco was hurt by it. Draco was trembling now! Harry already knew he had a terrible day, this morning he heard about his mother getting ill.

Flashback: Harry stumbled upon him in Moaning Myrtles bathroom crying. It felt like six year all over again. Harry eyes burned of tears just seeing Malfoy devasted. He had to help him. But harry was never one for words so he stepped closer, sneaking up on him, until he was inches away from him, Malfoy looked up in terror. Eyes bloodshot red he just looked at harry for a long moment that answered "my mother is ill and no magic can cure her" harry knew what must be done. Unsure but headstrong Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, gentle but firm and tight. And Draco let him. It was a relief for Harry, he thought there could be a possibility that he pushes out of anger, but instead he is holding harry tightly, than tighter, their bodies formed this embrace where their whole bodies pressed hard against each other. It felt rather erotic more than a simple comfort. But harry didn't care how it looked. It felt incredible. Harry's shirt is wet from dracos tears, or maybe it was his tears? Because Harry started crying to. Theirs bodies still pressed into each other Draco lifts his face and dares to reveal it to Harry again. They are so close, mere inches apart. Another singular tear fell on dracos cheek. Harry without thinking raised his left hand and swiped it away. Draco quickly grabbed Harry's wrist very tightly. Harry was scared. He made a terrible mistake. But than Draco stepped closer. Trembling, "thank you" Harry opened his mouth but myrtle appeared, "ohh Harry it's been so long" she winks at him "what am I seeing here?" Her face gets angry "it is true isn't it! Sex before hex! You both are perverted and therefore belong together! I never really liked either of you anyway" than she screams while going into the toilet. End flashback. 

Malfoys hand is trembling under the table, he is exhausted and upset. Harry again head strong, actions first, question later. Harry pretended to look at the students while grabs Malfoys hand into his own hand under the table. Draco was surprised. Ten minutes. It felt like hours and days. Ten minutes they held hands and it was beautiful. Harry would dictate and call out students who were out of line, and during that time would be secretly holding dracos hand, right in front of all of them, yet none knew. After a minute your hand gets tired so harry barely releasing it movies his hand a bit. This is when things got complicated. How can holding a hand be complicated, well when it involves Draco Malfoy it is. Draco boldly creased his thump in counter cloak wise circle motion around Harry's lower thumb. Than suductuvly used his intex finger to trace every line, bump on Harry's hand and would than out of no where pressure on certain areas making harry silently hiss. what is going on? Is Draco flirting with me? Harry's chest is tight. He is scared. When all of a sudden scorpious screamed "you bloodly wanker! You knew this whole goddamn time!" Albus looked horrified that this gained a audience. Scorpious continues "why! Why let me say it? Did you like it? Oh you did didn't you! You LOVED when I called you daddy" albus stood up furious about to say something but stopped and smirk. Harry does not like the look of that. Albus looks intensely at scorpious "what if I did" Scorpious blankly looks at him. "I, umm no your trying to trick me into one of your weird humiliation schemes. Albus smiles "maybe" than leans closer to scorpious "or maybe not" and than kisses him on the check. Everyone screams and surrounds them. Albus knew scorpious would freak over that. He leaps into albus and struggles with him on the ground. Draco was about to intervene, but harry stepped in instead. "Boys stop right now" he shoved them off one another. "You two come with me" while he says this he is tugging them by there ties into the hallway, Malfoy following them, Closing the door behind them, harry points his wand in the air acio noise. "Okay now we can all talk in private. What the hell is going on?" Albus looks side to side, "well professors if you must know, scorpious and are having a lover quarrel, surely you can't get house points taking away because of that? I mean what would the press say? The chosen one? Our hero, is a homophobic git who took away house points because two lovers reveal themselves to him" and has he was saying that leaning into scorpious. Scorpious looks at him in disgusted, but knew to play along, black mail is harsh but he doesn't want points taking away his house. Harry is steaming now! Furious! This punk keeps thinking he knows harry, but he knows nothing. Harry yelled "you know nothing about me albus! Every night I cry myself to sleep thinking about Katie, everyday I wake up thinking about the others I couldn't save at the war. While you guys were being tortured, I was being tortured somewhere else." Draco add in a sad voice "he was captured and brought to my place" he looks away in quilt. Albus and Scorpious eyes grew. Harry looked at Draco "yes, I was at your place and you saved me" albus and scorpious didn't know what to say, Harry looks back at them and it just blurted out "and No I am not a homophobic git because I am gay." Draco breathed in air deeply, shocked. Harry's chest felt like falling. Does Draco view everything differently between us now? That's when he heard albus say "I am sorry" Harry taken back looks at albus eyes, it seems like he meant it. Harry exhausted from the long day said "both of you are dismissed".   
Ch 11

Forgiveness. It's easier said than done. it's been a few more weeks, today is the end of October, when my parents died, this day has always been hardest for me.

Since every night they sleep at the chamber of not so secret, it's hard for Harry to get some rest since he wakes up in the middle of the night catching students hazing, and last week caught a 6th year Gryifodor girl, snog a 7th year Slytherin girl. Catching them was quiet a gossip. Shouts starting going back and forth between houses 'that was hot, keep going' and 'professor shouldn't they win house points for getting along so well' Harry rolled his eyes Draco looks up at him "well they DO have a point, 20 points each". "DRACO! We can't do that" Malfoy smirks "ease up harry its better than hexing, our program is called sex before hex after all" and he winks at him and walks away. Since Harry's secret has been revealed he was worried it would have ruined his new friendship with Draco. But it seems like it only got stronger. Draco never mentioned the incident which harry was thankful for. Those nights when the students need to fulfill their assignment Draco would reach under the desk and take Harry's hand. THEY NEVER TALK ABOUT IT. It's like this weird secret between them. Slowly intertwining the arm into the hand, around each fingernail, his index finger with his thump would massage Harry's hand. How can someone with such smooth hands have such a hard pressure. It was unbearable at times, Harry was turned on by it. It excited him, the touching, their secret. But there is still uncertainty. Draco doesn't talk about it with him, what if he views it has a friends affection or what if Draco is tormenting him in a new level. He was probably tormenting him, he is still a git. 

Closing his eyes in his chambers after a long day of teaching. Finally... when he hears a knock on the door. Aahhh. He opens it surprised "oh Draco hi, come on in" Draco looking uncomfortable walks in with his head down, that's odd harry thought "what's up?" Draco looks at Harry biting his lip not knowing what to say, he steps really close into Harry's personal space. "I, I am sorry. I know what day it is today. I saw how upset you are despite how much you want to cover it up and I just want you to know that if you need anything, I mean anything I am here for you". Harry's eye was watering and stepped into Draco for a embrace. It was very intimate to be this close with Draco in his chambers. Pressing his body tightly into his. Oh god it is happening again. He is getting turned on and there are no students from breaking it up, a excuse for harry to use. He try's to release Draco but Draco refuses. He still holds harry tightly and while there embrace gets tighter it caused their cocks to brush up on each other, he was breathing heavily in harry ear, Harry's heart was pounding out of control, was Draco groping him? It was a weird embrace that formed to sort of pressing into one another like they were groping but not acknowledging it. Like how they do not acknowledge the hand holding. Both of them moan at the same time. This is not a game anymore, this is the real thing and harry needs to know, Harry gasped "Draco" Draco froze not knowing what to do, "Draco, i think we should talk" and he was aburtly cut of by Draco warm mouth on his neck, he started to press and suck it harder and harder while pressing himself on harry. "Fuck" Harry yelled, Draco smirked "okay if you wish" And without heist pushes himself on harry on his bed. Pressing kisses all over his chest and neck. Harry can't think! He needs to talk. "Draco" Harry barely breathed, Draco intensely looks into Harry's eyes "just shut up" and with that he pressed his mouth on Harry's. he is sucking Malfoys lower lip while moaning, Draco tough sneaks into Harry's mouth and harry accepts. It's getting hotter in here, Draco must be thinking the same thing. "Accio clothes" there cloths are removed. Harry smiles into Draco as this happens and yields to him as Malfoy lays fully ontop of him and grinds there naked bodies together. Harry hands are everywhere, all of his hair and back, exploring everything while sucking Draco neck. Draco moans LOUDLY. Which makes harry moan more, a few minutes of their heated passion and a heighten climax, Malfoy than clasps next to Harry panting heavily. they look at each other nervous. Harry than softy laughs which than made Draco smile. Harry's says "well that certainly can make someone not feel sad anymore" Draco laughs "yup that was my plan all along" Harry looks at him amused "wow really? You poke fun at me for charging into situations without a plan and you just bloody did the same thing" Draco shakes his head, "not true, I knew this would happen" Harry raised his eyebrow. Draco continues "okay well not entirely but this is a good..unexpected". Harry opens his month to say something and Draco presses his finger to stop him "shh no, I know you harry you want to express feelings and talk about it. There is nothing to talk about. We are two blokes who got horny and had sex, we are friends and you should know that I am cool with that. Things happen like this all the time, no need getting weird over it, okay" and he shakes harry hand, Harry is blank not understanding what's going on. Draco gets dressed. "Well see you around". And than walks away. What. A. Git. 

Ch 12 

Purpose. When the battle of depression gets the best of you, you use your sense of purpose to get by. Harry always used this tool; I need to save more people from other dark wizards; and now it's I need to be there for my students despite wanting to shut the world away. 

It's early November and dueling day. Not that these kids need to duel anymore than they should, but they need to practice the ancient practice in order to pass their OWLS. Harry and Draco, of course will be teaching the lesson. They get their wands out, ready to duel. Draco stares at Harry intensely. Harry flashes back to their first duel, in second year. Harry remembers like it happened yesterday, professor Lockhart shouting "okay get your wands ready" and bloody Malfoy hexed him before the count of three. That was a lesson for Harry, in real life people didn't wait till the count of three, they will try to catch you off guard when attacking you. Harry breathes deeply, pondering over what happened the night before. The most beautiful experience he has ever been apart of, just taken away from him. Why would Malfoy act like this is no big deal WE WERE ENEMIES. Than colleagues, than friends, than last night. What was that. Draco couldn't have all of sudden choose to hookup with Harry because of just being in the moment right? Harry gulped this will be a LONG lesson. It was impossible, Draco and harry know each others weakens and strengthens. Both of them breathless unable to defeat one another throwing every curve ball, and nothing. They couldn't get each other, Harry would be successful shielding every time Draco throws a hex at him, and vice versa. Finally someone yelled "BORING!" They all laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Draco with his hand out "truce" Draco nodes "truce" than while shaking hands Draco flipped harry onto his back and points his wand into Harry's neck. EVERYONE gasps! Draco Malfoy defeated Harry Potter. Harry let his bloodly guard down. He hates Malfoy. He so badly wants to punch him in the face but knew it would look bad infront of their students, Harry painfully says "well done, Malfoy" Draco standing up now, once had a smile of victory, frowned. He called me Malfoy. 

They split into groups: Harry was teaching his side on the left and Malfoy was teaching on the right side of the room, they have a mixed of 7th years. Albus walks about to Draco, "hello professor, well done, that was rather brilliant to witness" Draco was taken back "oh thank you" albus than gives Draco a green apple. "I see you eating them all the time, I wasn't hungry and thought since you wouldn't be receiving anything for your victory, might as well have a apple. I mean it's better to give to you than throw it away, right?" Draco was unsure. Albus is never nice to him, but he is never praised. All his life his father yelled "you are pathetic, always losing to Potter, can you do anything right" out of sudden angry Malfoy bites into the apple, "thank you albus". 

Whispers, they are growing louder and louder and surrounding Draco, when Draco turns around he sees all students are staring at him. Harry starts walking into the circle to see what going on. Albus smirks, "so professor, do tell me what your darkest secret is?". Draco drops the apple and holds his hands over his mouth struggling, struggling for release! Harry has seen this before. Veritaserum. Draco eyes are pleading has the students stare. A week ago Draco exploded taking 100 points away from Gryifodors since they were targeting the Slytherins while they slept. Scorpious being one step ahead of them, thankfully put a protection spell on them, which than rebounded and hit the assain who is now in the hospital. The gryifdoors where so upset with Draco that they shouted at him that he was a death eater. "We don't listen to death eaters" "you are the biggest scum of the earth". They must have laced the apple with Veritaserum and thought he would reveal his dark past to them, so they can ruin his career. 

Harry watched helpless, you can't do anything when it reaches in your system. Draco blurs out, "I. I am in love with Harry Potter. I have been for many years. I didn't know if at first my eleven year old self disguised it as envy and hate. It wasn't till you looked at my at my manor when you were captured that I knew. In front of my family and the death eaters I was shattered. I was in love with the chosen one, the one I had to defeat and kill. I couldn't do it. I was tortured after, for not identifying you. Than when we thought you were died, I wanted to kill myself, but than I was reborn when you were really alive and defeated him. Years went by. I tried to make amends for the mistakes I have done. But nothing I did changed how I felt about myself. Nothing. These past months with you, I started to have those lingering feelings develop again. I so badly didn't, and when we... we, made love I knew I was in love with you and nothing would compare but heart broken because I know you deserve better. You, you can't be with me, all I ever do is make the wrong choices and mistakes, you deserve more than what I can offer, I am sorry" Draco has tears in his eyes and he gasped of air, able to now have control, where before you had zero power of what he revealed and he is terrified. The students are blank, not laughing at him, or shouting, they are totally caught off guard. Harry feels like time stood still. Draco is in love with me. Everything is spinning, Harry is shaking, thrilled and terrified. Draco makes a run for it, so humiliated when Harry stops infront of him, "wait! Don't leave we are still dueling" Harry picks up the apple and stares at Draco, "scared Draco?" Malfoy is breathless not knowing what is happening and what to think, he muttered "you wish". Harry walks towards albus with everyone circling around them. Harry throws the apple for albus to catch. "Veritaserum that is a very poor decision, hexing students you always had a Parton due to law but giving a teacher a illegal substance would certainly get you expelled". Albus has tears in his eyes, he has never shown this much vulnerability "I didn't, I swear." Harry knew he was lying he would say anything to not be expelled, Harry read in his file about albus sad home life, Harry understands more than anyone how that feels, but a punishment needs to be made. This went to far. Harry than says "prove it! Bite into the apple" whispers happened all around them, suddenly Scorpious is beside him "don't do it" and albus looks intensely at Scorpious than returns his gaze at Harry, than Harry says "come on al, where is your courage" albus gulped everyone screamed no. He bite into the apple with a single tear running down his cheek. It was torture to witness. Harry smiles, "professor Malfoy would you like to ask albus something?" Draco is stumped, no one has ever stood up for him like this! He was so taken back and even more in love with Harry. Draco smiles "yes" and walks close to albus, staying still thinking for a moment while albus trembles, "okay I know what I want to ask, there are so many things I want to ask! I can easily destroy you. My question is... what is your first name?" Everyone looked up at Draco in surprise including Harry, albus replied "Albus". Draco mouthed "good. Now class dismissed." Everyone walked about in a heist. Harry and Draco are alone now. Harry knowing words aren't his strong suit walked slowly toward what looks like a terrified Draco. Harry whispers "Draco ask me anything" while he spoke this he took away the green apple in Malfoys hand and took a bite out of the apple. Dracos eye grew "you moron!" Harry intensely looked into Dracos eyes. "Please ask me". Draco breathes slowly, "how umm do you feel about me?" Harry smiles "you are wrong Draco, you are not worthless, you are special. You are truly the only person who understands what it felt like for the world to have expectations of you that you can never truly fulfill, I am sick of peoples view of me. I use to hate you! I mean truely hate you. You were such a git to my friends and I, but now I see a different person infront of me. One that on his spare time takes care of everyone around him, but himself, one who made George Weasley smile again, Neville feeling confident, you made all that happen, these past months made me realize that I am in love with you. And to hell what anyone thinks: I want you" Draco eyes filled with a burning passion and he slams Harry into the nearby wall. Snogging like his life depend on it. It was getting over heated again. Harry smirks "shall we go somewhere else" Draco smiles at him "well I always had a fantasy". Harry smiles "what do you mean", Draco grabs Harry's arm and they appeared in the shrieking shack. 

Ch 13 

Love. Harry is wrapped in Malfoys arms in the shrieking shack. He has never felt this incredible in his life, happiness filled him. He woke Draco up with a soft kiss on his mouth, "Draco, we need to get up, we have to babysit the kids at the chambers" Draco moaned "no, I want to stay here with you" Harry laughed "I know I do to! Forever and ever" Draco rolled his eyes "god Potter stop being such a girl" harry laughs again "well stop being argumentative". 

At the chambers everyone is asleep, even though everyone now knows harry and Draco are together they need to maintain professionalism and not just snog each other senseless, even though harry so despitely wants to. Harry wakes up at 2am hearing a slight noise, he has sadly always been a light sleeper. He looks at his map. BLOODLY HELL! Albus and Scorpious are out of their sleeping bags and is dueling in one of the pipes! Harry gets up quickly and lets Draco sleep, he is beautiful when his face is peaceful. Looking around for them, I hope they didn't bloody kill each other, please don't kill each other, please! He heard a loud noise, crap. He is running and stumbles onto a rather unbearable image. They were naked. In the pipes. 2am, snogging and having sex. Harry knew what they all been calling their program! But really? It was suppose to be a funny title, not a legit one! Oh god, Harry runs away. They saw me, they definitely saw me. Harry tries to close his eyes and think about anything other than that! The next day before another session to place harry was zooning out. Draco looks "Harry are you alright" Harry looks at Malfoy and blurts the whole thing out to him! And is now relieved that finally he wasn't holding this massive secret. Draco rolls his eyes "yea I already knew!" "You bloody what!" Spat harry, Draco smirks. That damn sexy smirk that now Harry wants to kiss rather than punch. "Well after that incident when they argued about that daddy issues aha, when they worked together that next session it looked like they were secretly holding hands, like we were. Of course I couldn't confirm my theory till I got poisoned with the truth sermon because scorpious out of desperation tried to help albus" Harry is shocked, wow am I that blind? 

The classroom got filled again. Harry stares at them. That IMAGE! Heated kissed while groping each other's nake body, is that what Malfoy and I looked like? Harry sensed both of them looked deeply uncomfortable! Crap. They knew that he knew that they ALL know what is really happening here. Harry than says "today is going to be a very different day. I am going to show you what these memory sticks are. You see you put your memories into this bowl and what appears are images of your memories. Let me show you my memory of when I caught my first snitch" every student went up and saw it, they laughed and seemed to really enjoy this lesson. Not for long. "Okay now you and your partner have a bowl, I want you to show each other your memories. I know that if you guys truly knew one another, there would be less violence. Everyone was arguing, Draco interfered "you must do this! Be thankful we didnt tell the headmaster what happened the other day" they all went quiet. As the hour went by of the students seeing each others past. Harry wanted to show Draco something. Draco smiles "oh Harry you want to show me another memory of yours" Harry looks sad, "no not a memory of mine" Draco is perplexed he looks inside the bowl and it was Severus snape, his idol. Draco gasped after seeing all of the images that harry saw those many years ago. Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes "he loved her, didn't he" Harry smiles and nodes. They look around classroom everyone is blank, something changed tonight something big! Harry felt it! 

That night they were eating at the great hall when all of a sudden albus and Scorpious walks into the great hall late. Everyone turns around and looks at them, expecting them to fight. Instead albus grabs Scorpious and snogs him senseless INFRONT of everyone. Everyone stood up shouting, some clapping, some mortified. Neville smiles and looks over "I knew you guys could do it" and the head master turns to them "well I need to be oblivated for that image" and warms up and she smiles "thank you" the chaos is over now. It is just Draco and harry. Harry was reading the walls more. Draco smiles "so did you figure it out" Harry looks at him in confusement Draco than says "I soldemy swear I am up to no good" and almost all the inspiring quotes turned into dirty jokes, Harry chocked while laughing "you were right! They are not what they appear" Malfoy smiles "when I was hanging out with George I told him the students Delma, I knew since I was still restoring parts of this school, so George made this up, to help these student express themselves without getting into trouble. Harry grins widely "Fred would be proud". Draco looks more serious at harry, "I love you harry! Do you feel the same about me" and than Harry looks deeply at Draco "always!".


End file.
